Into the Depths
by DeltaLilley21
Summary: When Clary Fray is forced to stay with the Lightwoods for three weeks, she is devastated that she has to spend more time than absolutely necassary with Jace. Little does she know that he's being blackmailed by "M" to take her on a date. Can Jace successfully make her fall for him? And who is "M"? Clace, Sizzy, Jaia and Malec!
1. Chapter 1

**Clary POV**  
Hate is a strong word. Fifteen year old Clary Fray agreed. That is why, as she sat next to her best friend Simon Lewis, she repeated a statement that she had been sure of since eighth grade.  
"I _hate_ Jace Wayland," Clary said, rolling her eyes. "He's such an—"  
"Egotistical, narcissistic asshat," Simon finished for her. "I know, Clare."  
Clary ran her hands through her orange hair, scowling. "I just—ugh! Did I tell you what he said to his girlfriend this morning?  
Simon sighed in exasperation, opening his locker. "A few times too many."  
Clary rolled her eyes again as she opened her locker, which was beside Simon's. "I don't even know the girl, but I know that she does _not_ deserve to be treated like that!"  
"Talking about me, are we?"  
Clary exhaled slowly, and then slowly spun to meet her archenemy, Jace Wayland. "Wayland. What a pleasure."  
He leant against his locker lazily, a few strands of golden hair falling in his eyes. The corners of his lips turned up, amusement twinkling in his cursed golden eyes.  
Clary turned back to her locker before she smacked him. She dumped her books in her locker, scowling. Her attraction to Jace was a major component to her hate for him. He was completely and utterly beautiful on the outside, but the inside was a completely different story.  
Once, he and Clary had been friends. Until—  
Clary shivered, and banished the thought from her mind. She was afraid that if she thought it, she would look guilty and somebody would find out.  
"Pleasure?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Sounds like fun to me. Unfortunately, I'm all booked out."  
Clary slammed her locker shut. The metallic crash echoed through the hallway, as all eyes turned to them.  
"What a _travesty_." She deadpanned. "Now—"  
"Actually, I lied." Jace interrupted her. "All the books have been burned. I'm free for the next week."  
Clary tilted her head, confused. "What?"  
Simon stepped in from behind her. "Don't mess with her, Wayland."  
Jace paid no attention whatsoever to Simon, and continued to gaze at Clary.  
"As I said, I'm free. I guess what I'm trying to say is," he paused, leaning down. " _I got a blank_ —"  
Clary spoke before he continued to sing Taylor Swift. "Er, no. I see the way you treat other girls, and—"  
Jace smirked. "I'll pick you up at eight, then."  
Simon stepped into the space between them, which Clary realised with surprise, was kind of small. "There is no way in hell she would go out with you!" Simon yelled, his face redder than a tomato. Brown hair fell in his eyes, spit flying from his lips.  
Clary looked between Simon in confusion, her brain trying to catch up with what was happening. "Okay Simon, let's go." She took his hand and dragged him through the hallway. The rest of the twelfth graders stared at them in silence.  
"There's nothing to look at!" Clary yelled, stomping off. Inside, she seethed. She hated Jace Wayland, right? So why on earth had she hesitated to say no?

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace scowled. Why couldn't Clary Fray see that she needed to go out with him? Just one measly date?  
He stormed out of the hallway, the opposite way to what Clary and Rat-face had taken. His phone sat like a tonne of steel in his pocket.  
He had already memorized the text he'd received a half hour ago:

 _Would you rather:  
Take Clary Fray on a date, or reveal what _actually _happened in eighth grade?  
—M_

Jace scowled just thinking about it. Who was M? They obviously wanted to lower his reputation by dating a freak. But how did they know about…that?  
"What's up?"  
Jace spun, to see his adoptive brother Alec.  
Jace pursed his lips. Should he tell Alec about the text? _No_ , he thought, _he'll overreact. All I need to do is go on a date with Clary, and this will be all over.  
_ "Nothing," he said. "I'm fine."  
Alec frowned. "Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely. Anyway, isn't it time to go home?"  
Alec tilted his head and frowned at the same time. "We still have lunch and two classes left, Jace."  
Jace blinked. "Oh, that's right. Okay, let's go then."  
Alec's brows knitted together. "Are you sure you're all right, Jace?"  
"Sure."

When they reached their lunch table, Izzy and Kaelie were already there.  
"Jacey." Kaelie was sitting on the bench, one long leg crossed over the other. "You're here." She batted her lashes. Izzy shifted further away from her, nose scrunched up.  
"And now I wish I wasn't." Jace muttered.  
"What did you say? You want me?" Kaelie lips parted in what, Jace assumed, was intended to be seductive.  
"No, I really don't." Jace said loudly, exasperated. Maybe, he reasoned, if he spoke loudly enough, she would finally get the message. "Just leave. I have no interest in you whatsoever." His voice sounded almost pleading.  
Kaelie pouted. "I am the hottest woman in this school! Is there someone better than me?" Her voice was sickly sweet. Jace was used to a screeching, satanic-like creature when he rejected her, not _this_.  
"You, Kaelie, have a plethora of flaws. Now, here's something I don't say often: _please_. Leave."  
Kaelie slunk off, pretending to cry.  
Jace collapsed on the bench. He was exhausted. How many bad things could happen in a day?

* * *

 **Clary POV  
** "Are you sure you need that much?"  
Clary frowned, and turned her gaze to the offender slowly. It was Sebastian Verlac, the boy who had been relentlessly going after Clary for years.  
"If you really want me to like you," Clary said slowly, rolling her eyes. "You would be nicer."  
They were standing in the line next to the bench of lunch in the cafeteria.  
Sebastian glanced at Clary's bowl of spaghetti. "My future girlfriend cannot be overweight," He said.  
Clary snorted. "I guess I'll eat as much as I possibly can then," She muttered.  
"Look, here's a salad you could have," Sebastian said, pointing to a bowl of limp lettuce leaves and mushy tomato.  
Clary scowled. "You really shouldn't be worrying about the size of my lunch. If I were you, I would worry about the size of your ego."  
She tipped her spaghetti over his head. Admittedly, watching the red sauce and pasta slide down Sebastian's shocked face was immensely satisfying. She even blew him a kiss.  
"Verlac. Stop tormenting the girl."  
It took all of Clary's willpower to disguise her own shock. Without even turning to see who had spoken, she could tell that it was Jace Wayland.  
"Bitch!" Sebastian screamed. Clary laughed. Why did Sebastian so honestly believe that she would fall in love with him?  
"Egomaniac," Jace replied.  
Clary frowned, turning to him. "That's kind of hypocritical."  
Jace raised an eyebrow. "Watch out—"  
Something cold slid down Clary's back. Her hair was wet. A lettuce leaf fell to the ground. Sebastian had dumped the bowl of salad on her.  
Jace smirked. "That's what you get for implying that I'm an egomaniac."  
Clary scowled, pushing a slice of mushy tomato off her shoulder. "You are." She spun around to Sebastian, who was also smirking. His white hair was stained red, as well as his white shirt.  
"So, are you going to ask me again?" said Clary.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
"I'm never going to love you, you know." She said.  
Sebastian scowled. "Oh, you will. Don't worry." He spun on his heel and stalked off with as much dignity as one could have with spaghetti sliding down ones back.  
"Oh Clary, what have you done now?"  
It was Jon, Clary's brother, walking towards them with Simon.  
Jace turned to face him at the same she did. "She was standing up for herself against Verlac."  
"What the hell are you doing here, Wayland?" Simon said. His voice was boiling with hatred.  
"Well, rat-face," Jace responded, "I was helping Clary."  
Clary gazed at him in confusion. Help her? Since when had Jace gone out of his way to help her?  
"I've got to admit, I'm impressed."  
Clary spun to see Isabelle Lightwood, a.k.a the most beautiful girl in the grade.  
It took Clary a moment to realise that Isabelle was talking to her. A few more to realise that her words weren't sarcastic. "You know," she said, "I'm impressed with myself too."  
Isabelle smiled. "Next time though, try to avoid the accessories."  
Clary laughed. "Next time? Let's hope not."  
Simon, Jon and Jace were frowning at them. The two hadn't exchanged words since that fateful night in eighth grade, and now they were laughing like they were best friends. It just didn't make sense to them.  
"Okay, I need to go clean up," Clary said, scrunching her nose up as she flicked a chunk of tomato off her shoulder.  
"I'll come with you," Isabelle said. "I'm in need of some girl time."  
And just like that, they were friends again.

* * *

"Hey Clary, change of plans."  
Jocelyn called out to Clary as she began to thump up the stairs after school.  
Clary frowned. "For what?" She stepped back down the steps and into the kitchen.  
Jocelyn pursed her lips. "Simon and his mum got into a fight, and he's grounded. Which means that she's not allowing Simon to have you stay over for the three weeks while your father and I are away."  
Clary's eyes widened. "Where am I mean to stay, then?"  
"Well, I organized for an old friend of mine, Maryse Lightwood, to look after you. She has children your age, so that'll be fun for you."  
Clary blinked. "Are you serious?" She blinked some more.  
Her mother frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I cannot possibly stay with the Lightwoods!" She yelled. "Alec and Isabelle are fine, but Jace is a completely different story. I could stay at Maia's!"  
"Maia lives in a Chinese takeout with feral middle aged men."  
Clary rolled her eyes. "I could just stay in the house by myself. I'm turning sixteen in a month!"  
Jocelyn's gaze hardened. "You will be staying with the Lightwoods, and that's final."

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, which meant that it was time for Clary's parents to leave, and Clary to go to the Lightwoods. She'd packed the night before—throwing items into her bags with such force that it was a miracle they weren't broken.  
Jocelyn pulled into the Lightwoods driveway, and Clary got out without a word. She dumped her bags on the cement without a word, then looked up at the house. It was old, and pretty big. Okay, very big. _Very_ big.  
Clary scowled. The fact that their house was so big annoyed her for some unknown reason.  
"Bye darling!" Her mother called. "Have a good time!"  
Clary didn't respond, but swung her duffel bag over her shoulder and wheeled her suitcase behind her as she walked up to the front door. She raised her hand to knock, but then door swung open before she had the chance.  
"Clary!" It was Isabelle, eyes alight with excitement.  
"Isabelle," Clary said, far less enthusiastically.  
Isabelle frowned. "Call me Izzy."  
"I—" Clary stopped herself. "Okay. It's good to see you, Izzy."  
Izzy grinned. "Likewise."  
"How much coffee have you had this morning?"  
Izzy frowned a little. "Probably more than is healthy." She took Clary's suitcase and lead her inside. "Your room is this way."  
Her house looked old inside too. There was a thick green carpet, and dark mahogany walls. The yellow light came from a crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.  
"There's the living room, kitchen…" Izzy pointed out various rooms as they walked through the house. "…my room, Alec's and yours and Jace's are over here."  
"Cool," said Clary _. Why does my room have to be even remotely near to Jace's?_ She was seething, but didn't show it.  
She and Izzy dumped her bags on her bed, and they began to unpack her things together.

* * *

 **Jace POV**  
Three weeks. Three weeks to charm Clary Fray. Three weeks to become her boyfriend. Three weeks to completely destroy his reputation.  
Jace scowled, and watched as Clary stomped up to the front door, and was greeted by Izzy. She was a pretty girl, he had to admit to himself. With her long orange locks, milky white skin and emerald eyes, she was almost beautiful.  
Almost.  
But she despised Jace. With a burning, fully justified hatred. He was a heartbreaker, he knew. And he tried, he really did, to love all of those girls. He just…couldn't.  
And it wasn't like Clary was without her flaws—take eighth grade! But then again, Jace had been a part of that himself. Still.  
He scowled again, and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Maryse was away for the day—which meant that Jace must not let Izzy enter the kitchen under _any circumstances_. She could cause a disaster by just leaning on the bench.  
Jace heard a series of thumps as he bit into an apple. Izzy burst into the kitchen, Clary not far behind.  
"No, I'm not hungry!" She was saying. "Izzy! No, I'm fine! I don't—" She saw Jace, and scowled.  
Izzy bounded past the Jace and flung open the fridge. "We have—"  
A jug wobbled.  
"IZZY NO!" Both Jace and Clary yelled at the same time, and pulled her out of the way. The jug smashed on the tiles.  
Clary pulled Izzy out of the kitchen and into the hallway while Jace began to pick up the ceramic shards.  
"Jesus, Iz," he called out. "You gotta be more careful."  
Izzy frowned at him from the doorway, while Clary walked back into the kitchen. "Where do you guys keep the mop?"  
"In the cupboard in the corner," Jace said.  
Clary picked up the mop and began to soak up the lemonade that had been in the jug.  
"I'm going to go watch a movie," Izzy said. "I'll be in the living room."  
This left Clary and Jace alone. Clary continued to mop silently, while Jace scooped up the pieces and tipped them into the garbage.  
After a couple of minutes, there was no evidence of what had happened.  
Just as they were about to walk out of the kitchen, Jace placed his hand on Clary's shoulder for a brief second to stop her. And before she could throw an insult at him, he spoke.  
"Trust me when I say that while you're here, do _not_ let Izzy into the kitchen under any circumstances."  
Clary closed her mouth, then the corner of her lips twitched. Jace wasn't sure whether she meant to scowl or smile.  
"I won't."

* * *

It was lunch time. Alec had already made and eaten a PB&J, while Jace was making a cheese sandwich for himself.  
"Ok Izzy, what would you like for lunch?" Jace could hear Clary saying from the hallway.  
"I'll make a ham and cheese—"  
"No, you won't," Clary said, stopping Izzy just as she was about to enter the kitchen. "Um…you've already done so much for me, I'll make it for you. How about you go to the living room, far, far away from the kitchen, and continue with Bachelor in Paradise? I'll be quick."  
Izzy narrowed her eyes at Clary, but walked away to the living room.  
Clary relaxed, and then moved next to Jace behind the bench.  
He pushed the cheese, bread and butter towards her. "The ham is in the fridge."  
There was a few moments of silence, where Clary chewed her lip. "Thanks," she said.  
Jace blinked. That was the second time that day that she hadn't responded rudely. Maybe he did have a chance after all.  
Just then, her phone began to ring. She fished it from the pocket of her jeans, and held it up to her ear with her shoulder.  
"Hey, Si."  
Jace frowned. Another one of Clary's flaws: she was very unperceptive. How was it that everybody except for her knew that Simon was helplessly in love with her? Jace knew better than most—after all, they had been friends all those years ago.  
He walked out of the kitchen, deep in thought. Three weeks. That was it. Normally, he would accept that without a second thought. But with Clary, things were completely different. In fact, the whole situation was completely different.  
Who was M? What did they want? Why?  
And most of all, how could he get Clary Fray to go on a date with him in three weeks?

 **Okay, favourite, follow and review if you liked it, and thanks for reading!  
\- Delta  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback! And yeah, I kinda forgot to mention Jon. He's gone with Clary's parents. Sorry about that.**

 **Jace POV**  
"You have _got_ to be kidding me."  
Jace rolled his eyes at Clary. It was just beginning to get dark outside when Kaelie had shown up on the doorstep, begging for his forgiveness. Unfortunately, it had been Clary who had opened the door. Now, she and Jace were standing in the living room, glaring at each other.  
"Why would I waste my time kidding with _you_?" He mentally smacked himself. _Play nice, Jace.  
_ Clary raised her eyebrows. "The most significant action you'll ever do is kid with me, cupcake."  
Jace scowled. He was _not_ a cupcake. "Why do you care who I choose to spend my time with?" He said instead.  
Rolling her eyes, Clary began to walk out of the room. "I don't," she yelled over her shoulder.  
Jace grinded his teeth _. This girl is impossible_. He exhaled, and then walked down the corridor to where Kaelie stood on the doormat.  
She was wearing a coat and jeans. Jace blinked.  
"Kaelie," he said. "You're wearing—you're wearing clothes."  
Kaelie tilted her head. "It's cold. Why wouldn't I be wearing clothes?"  
Jace contemplated a comeback or coy comment, but decided against it. If he really wanted to win Clary over, he needed to demonstrate how faithful he could be.  
"What do you want, Kaelie?" He said, sounding tired.  
Kaelie looked down at her hands, and picked at her nails. "I wanted to apologise for being a bitch today. And—" She broke off, pressing her lips together. "I wanted to see if you'd give me a second chance."  
Jace was shocked, but he didn't show it. She was actually being genuine. Now he almost felt bad about rejecting her.  
"I'm sorry, Kaelie. I just don't think we're right together." His voice was soft and apologetic, exactly the way he wanted it.  
Her gaze hardened. "I'll let you go off with your new girlfriend, then."  
She turned calmly and walked out the door.  
Jace turned, confused. He caught a glimpse of orange hair, and then it was gone. He frowned—had Clary been watching?  
"Clary?"  
Just then, his phone buzzed. He dismissed the thought of Clary, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 _Do you nead some help? How about a compliment to Clary's drawing? Or maybe an apology to Mr Starkweather?  
—M  
_  
Jace grimaced. Was he really being manipulated by this person to go out with Clary? Who would even benefit from their relationship?  
He remembered how good she was at art—she used to take her sketchbook everywhere with her. She probably still did, and Jace just hadn't noticed.  
It had been one of those things he had liked about her when they were younger. She had always been so cute, with her red hair and drawings.  
There was only one person who knew that Jace had had a crush on Clary in eighth grade—Jordan Kyle. They had been best friends back then, before _it_ happened.  
He reread the message. Seriously, who spelt "need" with an _a_?

* * *

 **Clary POV  
** Clary was sitting in her room, drawing on her sketchpad. Well, more thinking than drawing.  
She hadn't thought that Jace had it in him to be nice. Now, she wasn't so sure.  
As she and Jace's brother Max had been watching Jace let Kaelie down, she realised that maybe he wasn't so bad after all.  
Max was a nine year old boy with mousy brown hair much like Simon's. Back in the hallway when they had first met, Clary had seen how much he adored Jace in his eyes. It was surprising—she hadn't known that Jace had any younger siblings.  
After promising Max that she would see him at dinner, she walked slowly up to her room. It had only just occurred to her that maybe Jace's cocky attitude was just the tip of the iceberg. Maybe there was more to him than she had thought. Maybe, just maybe, there was a little bit of the boy she had known all those years ago in there.  
Her phone vibrated, and she picked it up lazily.

 _Want to play a game? When Simon calls tell him your busy. Avoid him at all costs. Or maybe I'll tell Principal Penhallow what happened in eighth grade.  
Who knows?  
—M  
_  
Clary's eyes widened, and her heartbeat quickened. Her ears began to pound.  
How did this person know about what happened? Who was this person?  
Clary took a shuddering breath. She had tried her very best to avoid thinking about what had happened for years. Now was not the time to start reminiscing.  
"M"—a person with bad grammar and a vendetta against her?  
Clary gritted her teeth.  
"I'm hungry!" Izzy yelled up the stairs. "Takis?"  
There was a clatter, and then footsteps down the hall. There was a knock at Clary's door, and then Max peeped in.  
"Clary? Izzy's—" His grey eyes widened. "You read manga?"  
Clary glanced over to the shelf where she'd stacked a few novels and manga's. "Yeah, do you like them?"  
Max leant forward a bit, so Clary could see his neck as well as his head. "I don't know how to read them—my mum gave me one for my birthday."  
Clary smiled. "I'll teach you how after we've had something to eat. C'mon, let's go."  
He nodded, and they made their way down the steps together.  
Izzy and Alec were gazing at a menu in the hallway, murmuring.  
"Hey guys," Clary said, relieved that Jace wasn't there. "What's…Takis?"  
Izzy glanced up at her, eyebrows raised. "Are you kidding? You've never been to Takis?"  
"I…no," Clary said.  
Alec continued to read the menu, and Izzy just rolled her eyes. "You're going with Jace to pick our order up. Non-negotiable."  
Just then, Jace sauntered up to them. "Have you got the list?"  
Izzy nodded, then handed him a sheet of paper from the notebook. "Clary's coming with you, by the way."  
Jace grunted. "Well, I'm sure we'll have a positively _scintillating_ conversation." He folded the paper neatly and stuck it in his pocket. "If you were wondering," he said as he brushed past Clary, "that was sarcasm."  
Clary rolled her eyes, and then followed him to the front door. She caught up to him with some difficulty, and only just as they were walking out the door. He held it open for her impatiently, and then continued to stride towards a midnight black car.  
"Don't scratch it," he said, his voice a little less harsh. "Max chose it for me." And he slid into the drivers seat without another word.  
Clary wondered why he had volunteered that information, but dismissed it as she climbed in.  
Jace pulled out of the drive, and then onto the street in silence.  
"Where is Takis?" Clary said, partly out of curiosity, and the teensiest, tiniest bit because she wanted to fill the silence.  
Jace kept his eyes on the road, and then flicked on the headlights. "In Manhattan. Not very far away."  
Clary gazed out the window.  
"We could've walked, but I'm still sore."  
Clary frowned. "From what?"  
There was a few seconds of silence while Jace contemplated his answer. "I got into a fight with Sebastian a few days ago."  
Now, Clary was intrigued. Forget that it was the first time in years that she and Jace had had a decent conversation. "Why? Who started it?"  
Jace parked, and then pulled the keys out of the ignition. "You could say that he started it. Principal Starkweather didn't see it like that."  
Neither of them made a move to get out of the car. "What'd he do? The usual?"  
"The usual meaning 'prejudiced misogynist'? Then yeah." He opened his door and got out.  
"Wow," Clary said quietly.  
"What?" Jace stepped out onto the pavement, and they began to walk along together.  
"You know what 'misogynist' means."  
He looked at her, with a roll of his golden eyes. "I'm not all just good looks, you know."  
"Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if you just didn't open your mouth in the first place."  
Jace smirked a little. "So you agree that I'm attractive." He pushed open the door to Takis.  
Clary didn't get a chance to respond, as she followed Jace into the diner. She frowned—it smelled good, but—  
Was that—it looked like— _blood?_  
Clary tore her gaze from the thick, scarlet mixture and up to the bench. Jace was unfolding the piece of paper, and rattling of weird-sounding dishes to the waitress. Clary picked a menu up from a table and furrowed her eyebrows. What even were these things? Was this place even hygienic?  
"Red?" Jace said finally. "What do you want?"  
"Ugh…" She trailed off.  
Jace's eye danced with amusement. "You're looking at the wrong side."  
Clary's eye widened. "Oh!"  
She flipped the menu over and was greeted with a lot more normal options. "I'll go with the…coconut pancakes." She looked up at the waitress, who began to write on her notepad. "Please."  
Jace gripped Clary's elbow and tugged her away from the bench gently. She yanked it free.  
"What are we doing?"  
Jace turned towards her, rolling his eyes. "To a booth. To wait for the food."  
Clary squared her jaw and followed him through the crowd. It was difficult to avoid getting swept up into the people, seeing as she was so short. It annoyed her that Jace had thought to help her. Even more that he was right.  
Finally, she reached the booth Jace was sitting in. He was picking at his nails, his face blank.  
"Took you long enough," he said without looking up.  
"I was appreciating the surroundings," she retorted.  
Jace raised an eyebrow. Clary scowled. Why could she still not do that?  
Somebody bumped against her, and she fell onto the seat. She scowled, and sat up properly, opposite Jace.  
"Who even are these people?" She muttered, brushing her hair back from her face. Some of them were wearing flowers, some black clothing with strange tattoos.  
"They're the outsiders," Jace said. "Don't mind them."  
"Kind of difficult to do that, if you ask me. They're—"  
"Strange? Disturbing?" Jace suggested. He stopped picking his nails and looked across the table at Clary. "A little, yeah."  
She made a grunt of agreement, and then looked down at her hands. Their conversation felt so normal—like they'd been friends for years. And they had. It was—  
"Are you two having fun?"  
Clary glanced up, to see Kaelie glaring at her coldly. Clary noted (with a significant measure of astonishment) that she was wearing jeans.  
Jace rolled his eyes the slightest bit and then turned to Kaelie. "Obviously." He didn't seem to be bothered to say much else. Clary stifled a laugh.  
"You know, you are such a man-whore," Kaelie said, her voice as frigid as liquid nitrogen. "I didn't see that before, but now I do. And Clary—" Kaelie turned to Clary, her gaze steady. "If I were you, I'd want nothing to do with him."  
And with that, she stalked off into the crowd.  
Jace was silent, gazing after her. For a second, Clary considered that he might be hurt by Kaelie's words, but dismissed the idea. It was very hard to shake Jace's ego.  
Just then, Clary's phone rung. Sighing, she pulled it out of her pocket. It was Simon. She froze—her finger hovering over the answer button. "M" had threatened her—she needed to avoid Simon at all costs. Biting her lip, she dismissed the call and slid her phone back into her pocket.  
Jace raised an eyebrow. "Having a fight with your super special little guy, are we?"  
Clary scowled. "It's not your business."  
Jace smirked a little, and then resumed to pick at his nails.  
Just then, the waitress slid a stack of boxes onto their table. Jace winked at her, and the waitress blushed a deep scarlet. Clary rolled her eyes, took a few boxes, and then fought through the crowd to the door. Reason number one of why she hated Jace so much: he flirted with every single female he came across.  
She pushed the door open, to see Jace already standing outside. "How did you—" she started, then snapped her mouth shut. "You know what, I don't even want to know." She saw him raise an eyebrow in her peripheral vision. She clenched her jaw and started walking along the pavement.  
"Clary?"  
Clary inhaled sharply. Simon. She turned slowly, to see her best friend. His mousy brown hair was messy, his glasses askew.  
"What're you doing? Why are you with—" He scowled at Jace. "Jace Wayland?"  
Clary bit her lip, and steadied the boxes she was carrying. "Um…"  
Jace was gazing steadily at her, jeopardising her concentration.  
"We were just picking up dinner," she ended up saying. "I have to stay with the Lightwoods since you got grounded…"  
Simon took a couple of steps towards her. "Why didn't you tell me on the phone earlier?"  
Clary felt the guilt writhe in her stomach. "I…forgot. Sorry, Si." She thought back to the text message she had received earlier. _Avoid Simon at all costs._  
She bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm gonna be really busy this next week, so…" She couldn't say it. She really and truly could not say it.  
Jace was frowning at her, eyebrows slightly furrowed.  
Clary looked back to Simon, his deep brown eyes innocent.  
"What?" he said. "Do you need some time alone with your new boyfriend?" The venom in his voice sliced Clary's heart. She had to stop herself from crying.  
"I'm sorry Simon," she said. "I've got to go."  
And she turned and walked along the pavement, holding back tears.

 **Ok guys, I know it was short, but I hope you enjoyed it! If you did enjoy it, please favourite/follow/review and I will see you soon!  
—Delta**


End file.
